Edd's House
''' Edd's House '''is where Edd, Tom and Matt (formely) live. It's usually featured in most of the episodes and comics. The house is located at 27 Durdam Lane in London, England. Description The house seemed to take on different appearances in earlier episodes. In Edd Again, it appeared to be a apartment. In Breakfast, it was a blue house with one floor. In This World of Edd, it was yellow with two floors. Eventually, it turned out that it was a yellow house with only one floor. Before, only Edd, Tord, and Matt lived there. Tom was living in his own apartment. However, the landlord of the apartment found a skeleton in his room (Probably Tord's skeleton from Zombeh attack 3) and kicked him out. When Tom went back to his room, it was already rented out to someone else so he started living at Edd's house. In Ruined, it was revealed that there is an ancient temple buried in the backyard. In Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) the gang decides to build a second floor when Matt's room is so full of junk he can't get in. Eventually, they have a professional roof service build the new roof because their attempt to make a second floor failed. The House also got possessed by a demon in Hammer and Fail Pt 2. Rooms Living Room This is where everyone usually sits on the couch and watches TV. This room has a red couch and a TV with a DVD player and video game console. A lamp sits by near the TV. In Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007, Edd and Tord were playing Zombies Ate My Neighbors while Matt and Tom watched. In Matt Sucks there is a massive mirror behind the sofa. In Spares, clones of Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord flooded the living room. During Christmas time, the room is decorated with a Christmas Tree while garland is hung around the walls. As of Zanta Claws III there is is a grave stone that states RIP ZANTA in the corner to the right behind the couch because Zanta decides that he should "move on and got a life" then changes his mind and says he'll "just go back to being dead... see ya chumps" In the Eddsworld Comic 152, Hello Hellhole, Dudette Next Door, Xmas Day, Ruined, and Eddsworld Halloween Special 07 there is a Phony TV hooked up to a power cord with a SNES. Computer Room watching Edd edit a movie]] The Computer Room is where everyone uses the computer. It made a short appearance in Matt Sucks when Matt went in the room to bite Tom. It is also seen in Hello Hellhole when Edd is searching "How to get to hell" on Google UK. It also makes a couple of appearances in comics. Edd usually draws art and makes animations on the computer while Tom or Matt watches him. He also surfs the internet. Kitchen The kitchen walls are blue with a black and white checkered pattern running along it. There are typical kitchen appliances in the room. The fridge usually almost empty and is locked up chains, requiring it to be opened with a key. There is a table where Edd and the others usually eat. There are glass doors in the back of the kitchen leading to the backyard. There is also a bowl of gravy on the kitchen tile after Christmas Visitor. Dining Room This where Edd and the others eat on special occasions. It was only seen in Xmas Day. Edd made a feast, but it was ruined when he put the cooked bird that was on fire on the table. It set the whole feast and eventually the whole room on fire. Bathroom The Bathroom has white walls and furniture decorated with wood. In 25ft under the seat, Matt had flushed the keys to the refrigerator down the toilet. Everyone went to the bathroom to flush themselves down the toilet to retrieve it. In a Eddsworld comic, Matt had clogged up the toilet with Instant mash and shower gel, resulting in a huge mess. Backyard The Backyard is a simple yard decorated with nothing. It seemed it used to have a pool before in Dudette Next Door where Edd and Tord used it to try to impress Katya. In Ruined, Edd finds a ancient temple buried in the backyard and everyone goes to explore it for treasure, which has some bad results. Second Floor In Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders), a new floor was built to hold all of Matt's junk. The room became Matt's new bedroom. Soon after settling into it, an unknown monster attacked Matt. Closet In Hammer and Fail Part 1 there is a closet filled with Matt's belongings. As far as we know it is still there. Hallway In The Eddsworld Comic 155 there is a hallway that gets flooded by Edd. It also appeared in 25ft under the seat when Tom was walking past the bathroom when Matt flushed the keys down the toilet. Bedrooms Tom's Room Tom's room has blue walls and a red floor. He has a checkered tie hanging or lying around somewhere and a poster of a ASDF character saying "Safety First". He also has a security safe holding Susan (his bass) which requires him to scan his eyes in order to open it. In Xmas Day, it's revealed he sleeps with a Tomee Bear. In the comics, Edd and Matt hid a rat in Tom's room. Tom had never found the rat, which has been there for two years.There is also a computer in the room as seen in Matt Sucks. Of all three of the guys, this room is seen the most often. Matt's Room Matt's room is mainly purple. He keeps a lot of pictures of himself everywhere in his room. There is also a mirror with a lipstick stain on it, suggesting he's been making out with the mirror. There's also a poster hanging on a wall. In Hammer and Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders), he moves onto the new second foor, in order to have more space in which to store his junk. This room is not seen as often as tom's room is, but seen secondly the most. Edd's Room Edd's room has green walls and a red floor. Outside of his room, he has a dry erase board. His room made little appearances. In Edd Again, it showed Edd hanging around in his room which had a loft bed and computer. In WTFuture, Edd is looking through his drawers. In Eddsworld Comic 7 there is a ghost that Edd uses as a sheet for his bed. This one is rarely seen compared to the others rooms. In another comic, a sign on Edd's door says"Edds room", which Tom mistakes for bad grammar and there's a bunch of Edds. Tord's room Tord's room is only seen in Breakfast, when Tord wakes up. Category:Locations